


The right present

by HolieErde



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/pseuds/HolieErde
Summary: A short story about Lance's birthday.Featuring a very confused Shiro.





	The right present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr with the drawing I made for Lance's birthday.  
Link to the drawing:  
https://grim-marcher.tumblr.com/post/186592518374/lances-birthday-party-was-hard-more-than-10

Lance’s birthday party was **hard**. More than 10 hours spent dancing, singing, playing group games and so on. Three piñatas were broken for the sake of the birthday boy. But now the party was over, Lance was finally asleep and Shiro could breathe a sigh of relief while Keith was having his turn in the bathroom changing for the night (even if it was already 5 a.m.).

“He’s ok?” asked Keith, sitting on the bed.

“Yes, even if he was sleepy, I made sure he has taken his pills.” answered Shiro with a yawn.

“Good, so now we can call it a day. Better go to bed.” Keith took place on Lance’s side, snuggling against the boy’s back. Shiro followed, slipping on the other side. Lance was now in the middle, a bit pressed between his mates, but nonetheless happy in his sleep. A light and satisfied smell could be perceived in the air.

For some time, there was silence. Lance’s breath the only sound in the room.

“Fire away.” Keith’s voice suddenly said from the dark.

“I’m sorry?” Shiro was confused.

“I know you have something on your mind. I can literally listen the gears in your brain moving. Also, you were thoughtful during the party. What are you thinking about?”

Caught in the act, Shiro answered. “It’s something stupid...do you think he was expecting something more as a present? Maybe the new mobile wasn’t enough, even if he seems to like it...”

Again some silence, then Keith’s laugh. “Stop worring Shiro, the present was perfect. Just have more faith in yourself and in your decisions. _Our_ decisions.”

“This is not about faith Keith! This is about expectations!! Maybe he wanted...I don’t know...a marriage proposal!!”

“_You_ want a marriage proposal Shiro, that’s a thing I know for sure. But, if you really want it, if you think you’re ready to ask, why you don’t do it? I’m here, Lance’s here, you just can’t expect our omega asks this to you instead. You’re the alpha, it’s your job. Or it’s tradition, as Lance would say it.”

Some shuffling, Shiro adjusting nervously on his side of the bed, Lance snoring once while moving closer to him, embracing his waist.

“Ok. Ok. You’re right.” he said after some minutes “I’ll ask him, and _you_.”

“That’s great!” said Keith softly, a warm smile spreading on his face. “When can I expect it?”

“At your birthday maybe? Or Christmas, yes, Christmas is better.”

“Right under the mistletoe?”

“Under the mistletoe.”

After that, there was no more talking. Keith was asleep, but Shiro was still awake. His gaze fell on Lance’s face, partially lit from the light outside. He was peaceful, and beautiful as always. Shiro kissed him, brushing his fingers trough the other’s soft hair. His omega, his mate and soon, his husband. 


End file.
